A Myth Among Legends: Origins
by Sierra.BN312
Summary: The Warden and the Champion. Two people, who's actions changed the world, and many people around them, both carry a secret connection that they and their friends kept to themselves. Now with the world about to be set on fire, the truth behind this secret comes out, and as told by your favorite dwarf, to your favorite Seeker. Part 1 of the Myth...


_**A new story that's been in my mind for a while, so I'm getting it off my chest and seeing how it goes.**_

* * *

Prologue – The Connection of Two Tales

Two men dragged a dwarf with a sack draped over his head through the dark hallways of where ever the hell he was at. They kicked the door open and threw him into the stone chair as their leader opened up a thick book and grazed through the pages, the dwarf stirred when his head hit the back of the chair, and the guards stood behind him as a security measure, in case he ever tried something.

"I've had gentler invitations." The dwarf said as he rubbed the back of his head, the person in front of him gestured the others out and left them and the dwarf alone.

The person revealed themselves to be a woman in armor that designated that she served the Chantry.

Religious people, fantastic.

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry." Her voice carried authority and a bluntness that solved as many problems as it did make them.

 _'So the Right Hand of the Divine, then hub? Perfect, I can imagine what she wants from me.'_

The dwarf looked at his hand as if it were just another day in the life of his own thing. "And just uh…what are you seeking?"

"The Champion."

 _'Just like I thought and she's straight to the point.'_

"Which one?

That seemed to set her off, well guess this wouldn't be easy in his mind, as she threw the book at his face and drew a dagger to his throat. "You know exactly why I'm here! Time to start talking Varric, they tell me you're good at it." She stabbed the dagger into the book and walked back.

The dwarf now known as Varric Tethras looked at the book that began the whole legend of the Champion, "Heh…what do you want to know?"

"Everything." She quickly responded, she looked as if she had little time on her hands as she was pacing here and there, "Start at the beginning."

Varric looked down at the book that had changed hands so many times and had made his best friend out to be a legend, however there were a few things that were left out of the book, and certain events that were altered on purpose for a good reason. He imagined the book of the Warden wasn't all that different either if anything, so deciding to see just how smart the good Seeker was, he told her what many people had heard most of the time about the Champion's beginning.

The Champion and their siblings walking amongst the ruins of their homeland, slaughtering the Darkspawn without a scratch, and killing an Ogre with powerful magic and their blades. The usual thing that many people heard about the Champion's beginning.

Though, she immediately called him out on the part with the High Dragon coming in to save the day, "Bullshit. That's not what really happened."

"Does that not match the story that you've heard, Seeker?"

"I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth." Cassandra was doing her usual interrogation methods, though Varric was pushing her limit. But for the sake of what she was doing, she needed him alive and unharmed, otherwise she would never get it out of him.

Varric scoffed at that, "And what makes you think I know anything?" Cassandra pointed in his face on what she knew about him, "Don't lie to me! You knew her, even before she became the Champion."

Varric just held his hands up in defense, "Even if I did, I don't know where she is now."

"Do you have any idea what's at stake here?"

"Let me guess, you precious Chantry's fallen to pieces, and put the entire world on the brink of war. And you're looking for the one person that can help you, put it back together." Varric was no fan of the chantry, and despite his own beliefs, he felt that the Chantry screwed up enough of their lives.

Cassandra turned back to Varric, "The Champion was at the heart of it when it all began. If you can't point me to her, then tell me everything you know."

Varriv leaned in to look her in the eyes in the dimly lit room they were in, "You aren't worried that I'll make it up as I go?" He needed to know if she was just going to stand there and listen to him the whole time, or just walk off and let him rot in here.

"Not at all." Cassandra said with a steeled resolve, well she wasn't just going to run off or die from boredom. "And I will see through whatever bullshit you lay out. I want to hear everything that the Champion was involved with, who her companions were, her family…everything."

' _Well, she's not stupid, though if I try to keep_ him, and _his friends out of the truth, then odds are she's not going to let me go…hope he forgives me…oh who am I kidding, he's a big softie when it comes to friends.'_

Varric just smiled wryly and sat back in his seat, "Then you'll need to hear the whole story. And not just that of the Champion, but also of the Warden as well."

Cassandra just looked at Varric with suspicion and a bit of confusion, "I already know the Warden's tale, everyone does." She didn't like the smirk on the dwarf's face. "Are you so certain of that, Seeker?"

"Absolutely. The Chantry had someone that held inside information, and traveled with the Warden." She knew what had occurred and what the Warden had done during the Fifth Blight, so why bring up something so old?

Varric already had her in his hands, time to play around a bit before things got serious, "Are you so certain? So certain that _her_ loyalty to the Chantry is stronger than her loyalty to her best friends?" Cassandra looked at Varric with a bit of shock that she quickly masked with some tinge of anger, "How did you…?!" She waved her hands around in stopping that line of thought. How Varric knew was indeed a concern, but not her main focus, "Never mind that…just what are you getting at Varric?"

"The tales of the Warden and the Champion are more connected than you might think. To the Warden, to your Chantry friend, the ruler of Ferelden, to a great many other things, and even to Blondie…" He said the last one with a bit of distaste, "…you did say you wanted to know everything, though I do have to warn you, Seeker…" Varric leaned in to look at Cassandra with a steeled resolve and it made his presence a little intimidating, "If you do try to go after her, then you may end up bringing a whole lot of hell on your head."

For a moment, he thought he saw a small bead of sweat on the side of Cassandra's head, but it may have been a trick of the bad lighting in the room, "Just start telling me what happened."

Varric leaned back and got comfy in his chair, "Then let's get started."

"If you believe the stories, mankind's pride gave rise to the Darkspawn. Countless in number and toxic to all life, Darkspawn search endlessly for an Old God to corrupt, and convert it into an Archdemon. When they find one, Darkspawn armies surge up from their corrupt barrows beneath the ground – and a Blight begins. Grey Wardens are the only warriors capable of killing the Archdemon, and history always honors the one who makes the ultimate sacrifice to kill the beast. In the Fifth Blight, that Warden was the Hero of Fereldan: Aedan Cousland. Youngest child of the powerful Teyrn Cousland. Betrayal saw the Cousland's ancestral castle burn, and the Teyrn and his wife slain. Duncan, the Warden-Commander of those with Ferelden, helped the young noble escape to a new life with the Wardens. The allied Fereldan and Grey Warden forces met in Ostagar where King Cailan's armies and a host of Wardens gathered, ready to destroy the Darkspawn. The battle…was a disaster. King Cailan, was betrayed Teyrn Loghain, his most trusted general and father-in-law, and left to die on the field of battle. Aedan, along with Alistair, and a handful of other Wardens that were recruited as well in the night, survived with the aid of Flemeth, the mysterious Witch of the Wilds. And now joined by Flemeth's daughter Morrigan, they set out to build an army strong enough to defeat the Blight."

Varric said quite a bit in one breath, and took a breather for a bit before getting back to it. So far, Cassandra had only listened intently and hadn't brought up a single word, "As they set out to the recruit the Mages from Fereldan's Circle of Magi, the village of Loethering was attacked and burned down, with the Champions's family barely escaping with their lives…and thus, our story begins not with just the Champion, or the Warden, but with someone who would help guide and advise both of them. A myth among these legends, who could do things, no Mage, Warrior or Rogue was capable of doing, and outclassing many legendary figures of history…"

* * *

 _ **Now, this story will run through the following –**_

 _ **Dragon Age: Origins + The Stone Prisoner + Return to Ostagar + Warden's Peak DLC's**_

 _ **Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening**_

 _ **Dragon Age II + The Exiled Prince + Mark of the Assassin + Legacy DLC's**_

 _ **Dragon Age: Inquisition + Jaws of Hakkon + The Descent DLC's**_

 _ **Dragon Age: Inquisition – Trespasser DLC**_

 _ **I'm not entirely sure if I should include The Golems of Amgarrak and Witch Hunt DLC's into the story as they aren't really directly after Awakening in which Naruto will travel to Kirkwall afterwards. As for the pairing, I already have it set, though if you want to know, then you will have to take a guess as to who in the reviews, and if you get it right, then I'll PM you :).**_

 _ **I love the Dragon Age series, and yes, even DA2, and I've always wanted to write a story for it, but I never really had much to go on, but after a bit of thought, I think I can make it work.**_

 _ **Because of how late it was when I posted this, and how little time I've had, I'll more than likely add onto this Prologue and let you guys know when I do so, so be prepared for extensions to be made.**_


End file.
